


Get Comfy

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Seven Day Challenge [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's trying to get comfortable enough to sleep, but Mikasa keeps messing him up.</p><p>Day 3/7 Challenge: Sleeping Positions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Comfy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarshaDecamiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/gifts).



> WARNING! Written at 1:00 A.M. so it may not be as good as it sounds right now

Jean woke with a start as Mikasa flopped onto his stomach. She grabbed a fist full of his shirt in her sleep, nuzzled into his chest and continued on. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He was about to fall asleep again, when she did a full body shift, moving herself so that her back was partially pressed against his side, and her legs kicked out in front of her. 

This elicited a sigh from him, and he turned to mirror her position. 

They had moved in together three years ago, and even though she was his dream girl, they had almost split within the first month because, even though she woke up refreshed every single damn morning, she was a restless sleeper. This wouldn’t have been a problem, but Jean was a very light sleeper, and he was woken up at least once a night by her tossing and turning. 

Five seconds later, Mikasa moved once again, and dug her face under Jean’s chin and gave a small contented sigh. It was times like those where Jean was glad he was woken up by her tossing. The nuzzle and sigh was just too cute.

 

He fell asleep like that, and wasn’t woken up until later in the night, when a mistimed knee thrust caught him in the worst possible place. His loud groan woke her up with a start, and she turned to see him face planted in the mattress, clutching at his crotch.

“What’re you doing?” she asked groggily. 

“I’m in pain.”

“I gathered, but how did you manage to pull that particular muscle?” 

“Ask your knee.” She frowned and let his words sink in.

“Oh my, did I accidentally hit you?”

“Yeah.” 

“Ohmigosh, Jean, I’m so sorry.” She said, leaning over and rubbing his back. 

She didn’t see a mischievous grin cross his face.

“Kiss it and make it better?” he asked hopefully, but received a hard thwack on the back with a pillow. 

“Haha. Very funny.” Mikasa said snarkily. “All that fuss thinking you’d get a blowjob. Pathetic.” She replaced her pillow and lay back down while Jean straightened his body out. He reached over, wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her close. 

“Just cause you hit me doesn’t mean I don’t wanna cuddle.” he muttered, kissing a spot on the back of her neck, making her squirm and giggle.

“Stop that! It tickles!” 

“I know, that’s why I’m doing it.” He replied, before placing another kiss in the same spot. She turned around to face him and smiled. 

“You’re a dork, you realize that, right?” Jean smiled back. 

“But I made you smile, so it was well worth being a dork.” Mikasa rolled her eyes before stretching up to kiss him on the lips. 

“Maybe. but you don’t have to be such a big dork.” she informed. him.

“Aww, but where’s the fun in that?” he asked through a yawn. 

Mikasa buried her face in his chest once more as he gave her a sleepy kiss on the top of her head.

It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep, and when they did, they slept all through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, and maybe my two other challenges that I've written, Out of Reach and Careful, then check me out on my tumblr at authr2b.tumblr.com. And if you have a tumblr, check out my rules page! I'm currently accepting requests for AOT and WTNV.


End file.
